Rojo Cereza
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Jimmy se quedó inmóvil, sin poder pensar una sola palabra o emitir una respuesta, sintiendo el inexperto pero vivaz roce de labios, penitencia de un juego infantil. Fluff, OneShot, JxC.


**Comentarios de la autora:** Esto, se supone, es un flashback de otro one shot que aún no termino y que por evidentes razones aún no publicaré (dudosamente lo haré en el futuro), pero hoy tuve tiempo libre y me dije a mí misma: "mi misma, tienes que escribir algo JC". Empezó a sonar Stuck de Stacie Orrico, la canción más JC-Cindy's POV que existe en el planeta. Y salió esto.

Disfruten, aunque no es muy bueno ._.

* * *

- -

**Disclaimer:** Jimmy Neutron _es propiedad del genial_ John A. Davis _y de_ DNA productions. _Algún día espero comprar sus derechos y hacer una película con final épico que complemente el semi-fail-epicness que fue "Lady sings the news". *Sí, déjenme soñar con lo imposible ^^*_

* * *

**Canciones para el fic:** Stuck © Stacie Orrico // Chemicals react © Aly & AJ

- -

* * *

**Rojo cereza  
A Jimmy Neutron fanfic  
By: sam-ely-ember**

**- -**

-No. No, no, no, no, no, no.- Dijo exasperada con la plena intención de que el planeta entero le escuchara. – ¡Tú estás demente! Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?

-Yo no lo hago, el destino ha hablado.- Se burló imitando un recital poético.

-No es gracioso. Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haré. No hay poder en este sistema solar que me obligue.

-Oh, sí lo hay y se llama orgullo.

-Jamás me he dejado llevar por el orgullo.

-Claro, ¿cómo pude pensarlo de ti? Soy una persona terrible.- Pausó y asumió una actitud desafiante. –En tres minutos estarás en ese armario cumpliendo la penitencia.

-¿Qué te lo asegura?

-Ya lo verás.- Canturreó y se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso al círculo.

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a susurrar en cuanto se sentó y una voz molesta pero pre-destinada habló con fuerza.

-Vamos, Vortex, ¿a caso eres una gallina?

Jamás se había sentido tan humillada, molesta e imparable. Cindy Vortex dedicó una envenenada mirada de odio al autor de esas palabras, transmitiendo todo el sinsabor y terror que le devoraba dentro. Él sonría vanagloriado en su seguridad, inmerso en una invisible capa de confianza que a ella se le antojaba despreciable. Libby la miraba con malicia, una sonrisa de victoria y los ojos llenos de emoción. Un "te lo dije" escapó de sus labios y regresó la mirada hacia el grupo.

Casi toda su clase estaba sentada en el suelo alrededor de la pequeña mesa de madera en medio de la sala de estar de Libby, una botella vacía apuntaba al chico que había hablado antes y todos tenían la mirada fija en una petrificada Cindy al final del cuarto; se había levantado de su puesto, iracunda, cuando la botella determinó con quién debería entrar al armario para…_besarse._

En ese momento había dos cosas claras en su mente:

Primera, el juego de la botella en los cumpleaños era, por mucho, la idea más estúpida en la historia de la humanidad.

Segunda, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a besar a Jimmy Neutron.

"Gallina", un sustantivo que parecía no estar más allá de la trascendencia humana, una mórbida palabra que había sido convertida en un insulto deplorable e inadecuado, un concepto que, siguiendo la intuición de Libby e ignorando el deseo propio, se había convertido en un detonante para lo que siempre quiso evitar.

-Lo haré.- Susurró con la mirada baja y caminó hacia el armario a sus espaldas, entró y cerró la puerta, esperó por el desastre.

Horas parecieron haber pasado hasta que el picaporte finalmente comenzó a girar y la puerta se abrió. Neutron estaba de pie frente a ella pero Cindy solo pudo mirar a Libby con casi tanto odio como lo vio a él.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, Folfax!

-Ya lo he escuchado antes, amiga.- Respondió ella con alegría.

Jimmy entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Compartían el mismo aire, el mismo pequeño espacio, la misma enorme incertidumbre. Lo compartían todo excepto una cosa: él parecía divertido con la situación. Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que a ella le causara turbación sería para él un placer disfrutado, incluso si debía sufrir tanto como ella.

-Terminemos rápido con esto.- Ordenó.

-No tenemos que hacerlo, ¿sabes?- Sugirió repentinamente preocupado. –Podemos esperar un rato, salir, y decirles a todos que lo hicimos.

-Parece que no soy la única gallina por aquí.- Se burló ella recuperando confianza.

-Esto no es cuestión de valor, Vortex, es cuestión de gusto y a ninguno de los dos le place estar aquí.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo o no?- Susurró de nuevo, alterada por aquello de no estar complacida.

-¿Por qué susurras?- Se burló.

-¿Quieres que nos tomen a ambos por idiotas? Se van a dar cuenta de que no pasó nada.

-¿Y?

-¿¡Y!? Vaya, tú sí que no tienes sentido del mundo.

-¿Te preocupa lo que otros digan de ti?

-¡No! Me preocupa lo que otros hagan al respecto.

-Inmadura como siempre.

-Tú fuiste el que me retó y ahora te retractas como un cobarde.- Desafió irónica.

-¡No soy un cobarde! No quiero…uh…_besarme_ contigo.

-Bien, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Por supuesto que no quería hacerlo, no había fuerza mística, metafísica o material que le hiciera desear un beso de _Nerdtron_, no había fuerza en el universo conocido que hiciera de eso un verdadero deseo, no había fuerza en universos distintos y adversos que hicieran nacer una necesidad vana y absurda. No había fuerza en sí misma para admitir que quizá, solo quizá, sí lo necesitaba. Y quizá él tanto como ella.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño labial de color cereza, lo aplicó sobre sus labios mientras Jimmy le miraba atónito.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Plantando evidencia.

No, no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto.

Le tomó de la camisa con ambas manos y bruscamente lo atrajo hacia sí, estampando sus labios con fuerza e inseguridad. Jimmy se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido, sin poder pensar una sola palabra, hacer un mínimo cálculo, emitir una respuesta, sintiendo el inexperto pero vivaz roce de labios, penitencia de un juego infantil.

Y tan rápido como llegó, terminó.

-Hecho.- Dijo ella. –No digas una palabra.

Abrió la puerta y caminó cabizbaja hacia el círculo, las manos apretadas en puños a los costados y el rostro cubierto por un rubor del rojo del cielo al atardecer en otoño. Se sentó junto a Libby y se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

-¿Satisfecha?- Comentó, pero no recibió respuesta.

Cada par de ojos en la sala, excepto los suyos, estaban puestos en el chico de 14 atrapado en el armario en la misma posición en la que había recibido el beso, solo que esta vez, sus labios estaban ligeramente coloreados de un sutil rojo cereza.

- -

* * *

- -

**Apesto, soy consciente XD Pero no había escrito nada concreto en meses y tenía que sacarlo de mi mente, punto.**

**¡Los quiero! Gracias por leer y gracias de antemano por sus reviews.**

**Love ya all!**


End file.
